Stars & Hearts
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: According to James, Sirius gets stars in his eyes when he looks at Remus. Fluff, drabble-ish, SLASH, RLSB.


**Stars & Hearts**

According to James, Sirius gets stars in his eyes when he looks at Remus. Fluff, drabble-ish, SLASH, RLSB.

* * *

Sirius has found that certain people evoke certain things in him. In the case of Peter, those things are pure annoyance and a tendency to want to hit things. When it comes to James, it's a mix of amusement, platonic love, exasperation and plain old happiness. Snape, the Black family and Slytherins in general make him angry, and Lily... well, he hasn't quite figured Lily out yet. Girls are complicated creatures.

But Remus. Remus isn't as hard to figure out as Lily, even though he can be a moody little bitch. Remus is special. He evokes a lot of emotions in Sirius as well, but there's one that is an undercurrent to them all – awe.

Sirius is in awe of Remus. He's in awe so hard it's embarrassing. At least, James is embarrassed by him and he's the only one who knows, so his strike rate is currently 100%. According to James, he gets _stars_ in his eyes when he looks at Remus. And that is definitely a lie; awe is one thing but stars in his eyes are something completely different.

* * *

"No, Pete," Remus says patiently. "You flick like this, and then you swish while you're saying it."

Sirius hasn't really been paying attention to what Remus has been saying. He knows how to do that spell anyway, so it isn't like he has to listen. Really he just likes the sound of Remus' voice. It's deep, and soothing, and melodic. And the man has the patience of a saint, so he enjoys watching him explain the same thing over and over again. One day he'll crack, Sirius knows.

"Flick and swish, flick and swish," Remus was saying again. He can't quite bring himself back into the real world long enough to comment on Peter's amazing ability to be incredibly stupid.

Somebody flops down in the seat next to him, and Sirius says "James," without looking away from Remus.

He can hear James laugh, but it sounds far away, like he's across the other side of the Common room and not right next to him. "Stars," he hears faintly, and that filters through well enough to snap Sirius out of his daze.

He blinks rapidly and sits up; finally drags his eyes away from the other boy and glares at James. "Fuck off," he says testily, and makes a mental note to petition Dumbledore to make it against the rules to interrupt Remus-Time.

James just grins, despite the daggers he's receiving, and shrugs. "It's not my fault you have stars in your eyes," he says.

Sirius looks back at Remus, and an unwanted smile forces its way onto his face. Remus is just one of those guys that makes people smile, that's all. That's why Remus-Time is so important. Sirius' brain freezes for a second.

Completely against his will, he considers that thought for a minute. Well shit, he thinks after a while. That's embarrassing. James is going to laugh. In fact, he should probably hide.

"Moonshine, y'wanna come up stairs with me when you're done?" he says instead.

"Sure," Remus says without looking at him.

"No," Sirius amends. "I mean _upstairs_ with me."

Remus looks up at him and Sirius waggles his eyebrows to clear up any lingering confusion.

"Oh," Remus says and his cheeks turn pink. It's the most adorable thing Sirius has ever seen. "Um, okay."

* * *

Maybe, Sirius thinks as he walks up the stairs to the dormitory, James has a point when he mentions stars. Probably not stars though, more like... hearts. Yeah, that's it. He has hearts in his eyes.

* * *

**Very short, drabble-ish thing with no real point and no real content either... Oh well! Anyway, what'd you think?**

**Anyway, onto the spruiking! I'm a part of a Harry Potter forum/community called Kings Cross Station. It's friendly, it's fun and there are separate sections for all areas of HP discussion, as well as a spot to talk about other stuff too. There is prompts for fanfic and fanart, and also places to post your work. They even have games and events! So, if anyone is interested, check them out at kingscrossstation. proboards. com.**

_**Lady Sarai Black**_


End file.
